


School is Terrible and Somehow Classmates are Worse

by Paint_It_Yellow



Series: Pokemon Ranger AU [5]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Ranger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: Lilac is faced with a bit of a problem when two new students join his class. It's all fun and games thereon-out.





	School is Terrible and Somehow Classmates are Worse

To an outsider's perspective, there would seem to be nothing wrong with Lilac's class. Unfortunately, though, Lilac knew the truth of it all. There were currently only four live-in students including himself- two of which he was friends with- and the students that commuted from elsewhere were pretty diligent in their studies, even if they didn't seem like the type and for a while, the outsider’s perspective was relatively true. For a while.   
  
When people say that peace doesn't last forever they certainly aren't kidding for it was half-way through the year that two new exchange students came to the school and, lucky him, they were in Lilac's class too.    
  
The teacher had started off the dreaded day with a clap of her hands. "Listen up class! Today, we have some new students joining us all the way from Fiore!"   
  
As soon as she uttered the last word, those within the class were abuzz with questions: 'I wonder if they're girls', 'I hope they don't make too much noise!', 'I wonder what they're like'. You know, the usual stuff. Another clap of the teacher's hands silenced them for now and everyone's gaze turned towards the door.    
  
As if on cue, one of the aforementioned exchanged students opened the door with an amount of dramatic flair that wasn't necessary in the slightest. Ah well, Lilac wasn't one to judge. Not yet, anyway. The boy himself seemed as flashy as his entrance, wearing a long black scarf over his school uniform and sporting dyed hair, though Lilac couldn't tell whether or not it was dyed blond or black. Behind him was a rather cold looking boy, his eyebrows arched to form the most aggravated expression that Lilac had ever seen a teenage boy wear. Alas, Scarf-Boy wasn't the only one that wasn't wearing the standard uniform properly seeing as the other sported a white backpack with rather goofy looking angel wings. An odd pair it seemed. And so it seemed even more so when the Eyebrow-Boy kicked the other one, telling him off for being a 'shit bidoof' or something, Lilac didn't really focus too much on what they were saying. The teacher only sighed at this as the two made their way up the aisle of desks to stand in front of the rest of the class.    
  
Scarf-Boy started to speak before Eyebrow-Boy seemed to even get the chance to, which made his expression contort into less of one of aggravation and more of one of anger.    
  
"The name's Lawless!" He spoke, surprisingly bereft of a long dramatic dialogue that Lilac and likely half of the class had been expecting from him, "Though I suppose that I can grant you the grand honour of calling me Hyde! I'm such a kind person, I know."    
  
Scarf-Boy, or well, Hyde, took a deep breath and held his two pointer fingers up, as if asking for the already silent class to be more silent. After the dramatic pause he burst out with a declaration in the other boy's stead, dropping low and leaning slightly on his left knee, arms splayed out to direct the attention he had garnered to Eyebrow-Boy.    
  
"Give it up for the best ranger-to-be! The angel that is Licht Todoroki!"   
  
It was after the last sound had seemingly left Hyde's mouth that his head was given a forceful kick by the other which seemed to result in a bout of one-sided childish name calling for a brief moment before the two were interrupted by a loud cough thankfully provided by Misono. At this, Lilac had no idea whether or not he was deliberately coughing to get them to shut up or whether he coughed because he was genuinely ill but the gratitude was there either way.    
  
The two exchange students had, unfortunately, been placed rather near each other despite their display on the first day but Lilac was hopeful that they'd settle down during class.    
  
He was wrong to hope.    
  
It was a full week and a bit since the two had arrived and if anything they'd gotten worse. Having them temporarily stay in the dorms was the worst.    
  
It was normal for Lilac to get woken up by screaming hours before class had started by Kashi  yelling at him, like the morning people he was but he wasn't used to getting startled awake at stupid o'clock by Licht and Hyde's stupid fights over who looked at another the wrong way because apparently that was something that could be done.    
  
It seemed like those that were in the dorms from the other class were just as annoyed for the most part, Ryuusei- if Lilac remembered his name correctly- had even taken up sleeping on one of the tables in the common area he was so aggravated though it didn't take long for him to get forced back in by his other friends. Even so, Lilac tried to stay optimistic about it, they were in a completely new region after all, maybe they'd settle down once they realised that it wasn't suitable to act as they were here.    
  
"You can't stay optimistic like this for much longer, they're so annoying!" Kaede had complained to him and Kashi while in the common area once after classes had ended.    
  
"I dunno, I think optimism's kinda cool in its own way. Keep at it, maybe it'll rub off on Kaede!"    
  
Lilac smiled slightly at the vote of confidence. "That may take a while in this case," he replied, half-jokingly, causing Kashi to snort and mutter a 'too right'.    
  
"Besides, it's not like you're the one getting woken up at stupid o'clock by them!" Kashi elaborated, displaying frustrations of his own, "Two nights ago I got woken up by Licht trying to shove Hyde out of his bed! I'm in the bunk below his! It was terrible!"    
  
Lilac nodded his sympathy. Kashi seemed to appreciate the small gesture.    
  
"Me and Suzu can hear it from our dorm too! My dreams are haunted by that heavy thudding of Mr Angels boots against the walls, y'know that?"   
  
"Yeah, you told us that, like, ten times." Kashi rolled his eyes, resulting in a scathing glare from Kaede.    
  
Lilac glanced towards the stairs as he heard footsteps of multiple people climb up, presumably from the other class and possibly from Licht and Hyde also after getting lectured by the teacher for the umpteenth these past few days.    
  
"Maybe things work differently in Fiore than they do here," Lilac offered, "They aren't as bad as they were that first week so I think they're getting it!"    
  
"Lilac, dear... in the name of Arceus, what world have you been living in because I'd like to go there."   
  
"Kaede you're overreacting."   
  
"Yeah, well, maybe if I could get a good nights sleep and some coffee I wouldn't even care."    
  
Kashi shared a judgmental look with Lilac which wasn't all too well hidden by the way that Kaede crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowing.   
  
The class that had just arrived up the stairs mostly seemed to go into their dorms, though others had either sat a few seats away from the trio or at a different table altogether and yet, the topic of their conversations seemed largely the same as their own if the bits and pieces to be picked up were any indicator.   
  
Kaede stared at the two boys, cocking her eyebrow as if to say 'see?'.   
  
"Okay, so maybe they are a bit badly behaved-" Lilac started before Kaede cut him off.    
  
"Understatement of the century. Look, Lilac, I love you and all but you're just digging yourself into a hole here, you're gonna snap eventually."   
  
"You know, they do say that it's always the quietest that are the most scary," Kashi put in, not at all helpful to anyone but Kaede.    
  
"I won't 'snap'," Lilac sighed, placing his forearm on the table and leaning on it, "I'll be fine."   
  
Lies.    
  
"And I'm a mankey but we don't all get what we wish for."   
  
"Maybe you should go for a nap while those two aren't here," Kashi supplied, trying to be helpful.    
  
"Too late you got me heat up about this, no way can I sleep on my anger! That's simply not healthy."   
  
"Wait did you just imply you wish to be a Mankey?" Lilac brought up suddenly, lifting his gaze from where it had been placed on the table.    
  
"Uh, yeah? Mankeys are so cool!" Kaede broke out into a grin as one of her favourite topics had been brought up, as if completely forgetting about her previous statement, "They're so weirdly fluffy, especially if you brush them, and they're also really strong! Not to mention adorable! They're the best!"    
  
Kashi eyed her, looking mildly offended as he placed a hand to his chest and spoke somewhat dramatically, "It's not the best, that's just your opinion-" Kaede scoffed at the statement, "-not to mention that said opinion is completely wrong! The best is very clearly Buizel. Such strong swimming power, a loyal Pokemon, a strong Pokemon."   
  
Lilac chuckled slightly at their pointless bickering, a smile still on his face when he decided to step in with his own opinion, "I think you're both able to have your own opinions but the best Pokemon is very clearly Skitty."   
  
"Ah yes, how could I have forgotten the graciousness that is Skitty?!" Kaede gasped, her hand moving to her mouth as she did so before a smile broke out as she removed her hand.    
  
"How very dare us," Kashi agreed, "Forgive us for our impudence!"    
  
Lilac chuckled, the others following soon after. He was glad to finally get off the topic of the Destructive Duo for once. It had certainly been a long week and it was good to be able to laugh like this after such a loud day of silent exchanges with his friends over the classroom. They managed to settle down after taking a moment to catch their breath. It wasn't soon after that Kaede slammed her head on the table with a loud 'thwack' and an accompanying groan.    
  
"I'm so tired."   
  
"Go to sleep then."   
  
Kaede gave a thumbs up and lumbered off to her bed, not even bothering to say anything back.    
  
"I can't believe that they managed to momentarily render Kaede speechless," Kashi commented with a smirk.    
  
"Don't be mean just because she's gone," Lilac replied, though the comment did make him smile.    
  
The two talked among themselves for only a few minutes before the sound of stomping inevitably came from the staircase.    
  
"Kaede's not going to be happy," Kashi hummed and, while Lilac didn't make any move to affirm this, he couldn't help but agree.    
  
"In fairness, I haven't seen Kaede all too happy for most of this week," Kashi added on as Hyde headed straight for the boys dorm, muttering something about a 'stupid angel' or something.    
  
The two glanced at each other, wary of the silent disposition and the appearance of only one of them. Despite how much they seemed to hate each other, they didn't seem to make any move to stay further apart, going most places together for some odd reason.    
  
As the rest of the evening passed on Licht still didn't make an appearance, though Kaede did emerge from her dorm looking a lot more lively than she previously had.    
  
"I didn't hear anything, did one of them die or something?"    
  
Lilac, bewildered for a moment, actually considering it for a moment before he realised she had only been joking.    
  
"Possibly, only Hyde came up and he seemed real quiet for some reason."   
  
Kaede hummed to affirm that she had taken in what she'd heard, placing her hands on her hips and sighing before turning to take a look at the time.    
  
"You guys ate yet?"    
  
The two mentioned both shook their heads.    
  
"Well they'll probably stop serving soon so we should hurry."   
  
Kashi nodded and walked beside Kaede as they talked about anything Kaede had missed while catching up on sleep- which wasn't much- alongside any other weird thing that happened to come up. Lilac fell behind and listened in for a little before tuning out of what they were saying, instead focusing on his own thoughts.    
  
"Lilac?" No response. "Lilac?!"    
  
Lilac jumped from his stupor as he glanced around in shock only to realise that they had arrived at the dining area. The dining area was a relatively small place that had been added onto the building at some point during the past five years because apparently students didn't need food until five years ago. Despite going up to the counter alongside the other two, he didn't get anything other than a glass of juice.    
  
"You can have my salad if you want," Kaede offered, "You need to have something. Your diet's gonna have to change if you're wanting to become a ranger!"   
  
Lilac shook his head anyway and just drank his juice as the others ate their food, contributing to today's absurd conversation topic-which was whether or not Ponytas walk on what is essentially their middle finger or not- more than he wished to seeing as how stupid it was. Of course they don't, what kind of idiot would think they do? Kashi apparently, since he was the one who brought it up.    
  
It wasn't until they had finished their meal and were already heading back to their dorm rooms that Lilac brought up the topic of one of the few extra people in the dining hall.    
  
"Did you guys notice Licht was in there too?"    
  
Kashi nodded, pausing in brief thought, "He had a bandage ‘round his head, didn't he? Wonder what happened."   
  
Kaede, arms placed leisurely behind her head, seemed to find that a stupid sentiment.    
  
"It's obvious what happened, the two idiots got into another fight this one was just more... harmful than the others."   
  
"Seems so..." Lilac mumbled, somewhat surprised to find himself only slightly concerned for the two.    
  
They lapsed into silence, not seeming to want to talk about it and with nothing else to talk about, they headed off for the night.    
  
They had a peaceful night.    
  
The chance for a good night’s sleep didn’t stay for as long as anyone within the school would have wished. Even the teachers- including the ones that very rarely would have come across the two- seemed rather exasperated about the whole situation encasing them. There were members of the class that had seemed to find a way to block them out, others just stopped coming and surprisingly few actually decided to do the unprecedented and actually talk to the head. This action, unsurprisingly, didn’t seem to do much to help if anything. 

Kaede and Kashi had tried many a time after the first month had passed since the two had come and started causing disruptions to get Lilac to skip class. There wasn’t much he would miss and even so, they could surely get someone from the class next door to help fill them in on anything important, despite this, Lilac adamantly stayed in class, refusing even the slight possibility of getting into trouble. Kaede had decided to skip class anyway while Kashi had instead stayed with him, Kaede just muttered something about them being ‘Teachers Pets’’ and let them do as they wished. 

Even so, there was only so much that someone like Lilac could take. He didn’t like to draw attention to himself- he was good at being the token Quiet Kid in class and he certainly didn’t do anything that would make him stick out any more than the other eccentricities in the class. Some were surprised that it took so long for him to burst, others were surprised that he even did at all. 

It happened in what was considered at that point to be a normal practical class. They were all told to catch as many of the Pokemon in the area as possible during the time limit without taking damage- if you do, you’re out- and the whole time the usual pair were arguing, most likely over something stupid once again or over a competition of some sort. Everything seemed in order for the most part, Lilac was just slightly more on edge than he previously had been. 

A culmination of a continuous lack of sleep, friends who were very clearly morning people and little time to eat that morning had not led to a happy Lilac, very evident with the dark bags that had been present since he had first opened his eyes. Even so, he tried to keep himself in a somewhat positive mindset, well, as positive as his mindset got when he was allowed to get into his own thoughts for long periods of time, anyway. 

“Watch it! Your Styler almost hit me!” Were the words that started it; from Kaede herself, unsurprisingly. 

Lilac had just finished capturing one of the Bonsly he had managed to get to when his attention was caught by Kaede’s outburst, much like many of the other students in the area. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been standing there then!” Came the reply from Hyde, who Licht was currently doing his best to ignore it seemed despite his irritated glare in Hyde’s direction, “You got in the way of my perfectly good capture!”

“ _ Your _ capture?! I think you mean  _ my  _ capture!”

“My Styler was the one out, not yours!”

It was pretty evident that neither of them were acting completely in-character; a lot more childish than usual, to be put clearly. Lilac would have loved to say that he was fair in this situation, he really would, for he had recognised that something had been up with the Destructive Duo for a few days now, and he knew that Kaede was easy to come to anger in the first place, not to mention when she was sleep deprived, but he wasn’t fair and yet, at the moment it felt completely fair. It still feels completely fair, if you asked him now, for who deserves the blame for the sleepless nights of all those that stay within the school dorms and the constant fear of getting caught in the middle of one of the twos fights more than the ones at the cause. 

“Yeah, because you were standing in the way and, I dunno, maybe I don’t make a habit of trying to knock people out with my Styler? Ever think of that one?” 

“Guys, knock it off,” Kashi tried to inject, though it proved to be unhelpful in the end.

“Keep out of this!” The both yelled back, completely in-sync. 

Kashi sent a look towards Lilac as the two continued their senseless argument in the background just as Licht seemed to finally decide to intervene, though not really with much intention to resolve the argument and more to start another which only seemed to increase the noise level with just about everyone out in the area for practical stopping now to watch, though there were some who just tried to ignore it- he noticed that Suzuhara actually seemed to have a pair of earmuffs on and Lilac never wished he could have something more at this point. 

It just continued to grate on him though as he listened to the three of them argue back and forth, Kaede and Hyde arguing with Licht together that he should butt out, Licht arguing back that Hyde should shut the hell up and then of course Hyde and Kaede trying to balance that all out with their initial argument. It was when Mahiru seemed to have had enough as he headed towards the tro that Lilac also just couldn’t seem to bear it anymore. 

“Could you three just stop it?!” He yelled over at them with surprising volume, that no doubt took all the usually quiet boy all he had. 

Kaede was the one who seemed the most surprised out of the three, actually freezing as he yelled in a sort of shock. 

“Lilac…” She whispered, but everything else just seemed to die on her tongue. Not in all the time she’d known him had he ever yelled with such volume. 

He sucked in another breath, no longer looking directly at them. “Can’t you see that everyone is just sick of all this? If you can’t get along why don’t you just leave? No one’s getting any sleep because of you two and it’s terrible! I thought it’d get better but it seems you two are just… Hopeless.” There was a pause before Lilac added on, quite a bit quieter and strained and much closer to his usual volume but still audible, “If you can’t get along you have no hope in becoming rangers.”

As he finished speaking, he never bothered lifting his head as he marched his way back into the school, completely disregarding the fact that he had quite literally just walked out on his class. He was sick of it, just as he said, having to listen to them argue day in and day out, having to listen to people complain about them day in and day out, having to listen about and from them in general was just a huge pain.

He didn’t feel bad for his outburst, maybe embarrassed, but certainly not bad. Even has he went up to the dorms, where he intended to spend the rest of the day. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad. They deserved it, he couldn’t even blame this on them just having a few too many bad days or on him just having a few too many bad days. This was a long time coming it was just a surprise that he was the one to finally say something. 

As he clambered into his bed, his face collided with his pillow, mulling over how embarrassing it all was. How was he supposed to go to class tomorrow? How was he supposed to stay in the dorm room knowing he’d have to see not only all of the people he’d yelled in front of, but also the people he’d yelled at? That was probably the worst part about the whole situation. No wait, the worst part was knowing that even with him making a complete embarrassment of himself they probably wouldn’t change. 

It was when class had ended a good fifteen minutes after those thoughts that he heard the door of the dorm room slam open, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up at whoever had entered with such gusto. 

“Lilac!” Kashi’s voice rang as clear as day over to him, two sets of footsteps thudding towards him. He glanced up from his pillow. 

“Are you okay?” Kashi asked, thought it was muffled as Kaede spoke at the exact same time right over him. 

“I never knew you had that in you!”

Lilac sat upright but still didn’t look at his friends either, eyes shifted to the side. 

“Uh, yeah, me neither…” he murmured, prefacing it with an awkward chuckle. 

“You should speak your mind like that more often!” She seemed to continue on. 

“Kaede, I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself here,” Kashi interjected. 

“Oh, right, sorry. You okay?” 

Lilac chuckled, still rather awkward but with a bit more humour in it, “Just embarrassed.”

“Don’t be! I doubt anyone’s gonna hold a grudge against you for saying what everyone was thinking,” Kashi responded with a grin. 

“Yeah! And if anyone tries to get on at you, they’ll have to answer to us first, right, Kashi?”

“Uh, yeah, sure."

Lilac finally looked up at them, a small smile finally making its way onto his features. 

“What were they like for the rest of the class?” 

Kashi paused in thought briefly before answering. “They argued for a bit more, directing your outburst at each other, Mahiru stopped thatone, and then they seemed to be a bit quiet for the rest of the time.”

Lilac didn’t respond, well, it wasn’t like he expected a sudden change.

“D’ya think that they’ll be a bit less argumentative now?” 

“One can only hope.”

And yet, as the next day came, it was evident that the two were going to continue to argue as much as ever. It was disheartening for the three that the Destructive Duo hadn’t seemed to have changed their ways. Lilac supposed that it would take someone with much more presence and willpower than him to make them change. Lilac could only hope that that person would help sooner rather than later. 

He could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Finish something? Shocking. This has been sitting in my WIPs since September so I just slapped on an ending and called it quits, just in time for the New Years! Now if only I could finish those tens of thousands of others I have, hm. 
> 
> I just really like Lilac okay? He deserves a lot more love, poor kid just wants to have fun with his friends. He's probably my favourite Servamp character despite him only appearing in like, what, three volumes? Me and my love for minor characters continues, it seems. 
> 
> Ah, also, if there's any grammar, spelling or other mistakes feel free to call me out on them, I just wanted to get this out before I forgot about it again!


End file.
